Different World, Same Dream
by Hardline of Success
Summary: Naruto was struggling to find friends due to his mental state. And that makes him almost lose his path of becoming the greatest shinobi of all time. But soon he found some friends that helped him and he found himself healing. But will he be able to fulfill his dream? A world with no bijuu. AU
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapter 1 :Prologue

 _14 years ago_

It was raining outside, the comfort that lies in a house of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina is very tempting. To know that they are gonna have a baby in several days couldn't get Minato more anxious about being a great daddy for their children. Sometimes, he always mourn about the possibility of becoming a bad daddy for him. But, Kushina will be the one who comforts him and say, "you're gonna be a great dad, Minato." And after that, his worrisome dissapeared into a thin air.

Namikaze Minato is known as one of the greatest shinobi ever exist in Konohagakure village. And Kushina, was a shinobi before deciding to retire after married with Minato. They both expected to have a baby soon and due to that situation, someone has to be more attentive with the newborn child.

Having a baby surely cannot make his day any more happier, because he finally gonna be a dad in sometimes soon. But he realized the risk of having a baby, and at the same time being the greatest shinobi in Konohagakure village, possibly the whole world. He would possibly be the target of all assassins or they could've taken his baby as a hostage.

He ordered several ANBU's officer to guard Kushina and her upcoming baby while he was out on a certain mission.

The day of birth has arrived. And to their surprise, it was earlier than the date that was expected to. But luckily, he was healthy and very cute. Minato cried after seeing his newborn baby for the first time. Knowing that he is now officially a father.

"Do you have consider his name would be?" Said the doctor who ran the operation.

"We have… his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said Minato with tears in his eyes.

"Okay then, I will put his name into the birth certificate." Said the doctor before leaving them both with their newborn baby.

"Minato, I want to see my Naruto!" Asked Kushina.

Kushina then held Naruto and with teary eyes, she spoke. "Welcome to the world, my baby. I love you."

Not long after that, a building near hospital was bombed. Everybody scream around, running into the opposite direction of the destructed building. Minato heard the scream of civilians and do the best to save them all. Without further ado, he put on his Hokage shirt. "I'll be back in a moment, the people need me." Said Minato. Kushina nodded and soon he left.

the bomb took another building as Minato tried to minimize casualty and find whoever did this to his village. Unfortunately, they are nowhere to be found. He search anywhere, looking for a sign or anything that suggest there's a bad guys wandering around his village and bombing the building. Soon, the bomb took another building destructed, this time it was the hospital. Minato was shocked to see it. "Kushina!" He screamed. He could use his Hiraishin no Jutsu, but he was too late. The building was collapsed. So he went over to find Kushina. Once he got there, he was desperate to find his beloved wife and his son. _My Son…_ he thought. He then asked for his fellow jonin friends to help him search for casualty and heal them ASAP. He then saw what it seems to be a body of his wife, laying around. At that moment, he couldn't believe is she would be dead. _She's a strong woman, so she couldnt be dead._ he thought as he examined her. No pulse. She was gone, he was so upset that he couldn't go any faster to save her.. and Naruto…

"Naruto!" He shouted. He then find Naruto on her hug, still well and crying harder. _Kushina, I'm sorry for not saving you, and I'm grateful that you risk your life for our Naruto._ His thought could be read well by the jonins that helped them do SAR mission on the hospital destructed building. Soon, he asked the jonins to place Naruto into the safest place and he would search whoever did this to the village.

He was furious, desperately needs to kill this person who did this to him and his village. Not only this event killed his beloved wife, he also had to watch multiple casualty due to this event.

As he was investigating of whoever possible to destroy his village, he realized that there was no one would be strong enough on the criminal list to create enough damage to destroy several buildings and houses on several seconds. He also realize that the bombard that has gone in his village was so fast, that his Hiraishin no Jutsu was not even fast enough to save the people inside it.

Soon, an ANBU officer, walked in to the Hokage's office and bowed down, "Hokage-sama, we may believe that the perpretrator was spotted around half a mile around the North side of the village." ANBU officer said, "what are our orders?" He asked Minato.

"Bring the strongest ANBU to the sight. As for the rest, protect the village from any possible counterattack from the enemy." Minato ordered. The ANBU officer nodded and soon left the place to alert the other officer.

Minato take one look from his place window, ' _Kushina, I'm sorry for every thing'_ He thought before left the place using his Hiraishin.

He went to the safe place where Naruto was rested, since he knew that the ANBU officer he talked to had the special kunai that Minato designed so he could keep up with the rest of the ANBU team,"Naruto, I'll be back in a moment, okay." He whisper before he turned to an ANBU officer who guard his beloved son. "As for you, this boy safety will be your number one order. I need your promise that no matter what happened from this moment, you will ensure his safety until he is strong. Am I clear, Kakashi?" He ordered his most trusted ANBU officer, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi exclaimed.

"I trust you would do the right thing," Minato said before leave to the battle field.

The battle lasted with a big explosions around half a mile of the village. As the former Hokage, Hiruzen as the Sandaime Hokage explained to the people of the village that the perpretrator was defeated and will no longer be a distraction to the village peaceful living.

But then, he explained that it has taken one very great shinobi to end the battle, unfortunately. Minato Namikaze, the current Yondaime Hokage, was killed during the battle, which Hiruzen explained. The body was never found, but his trusted sources believe that Minato was killed during the explosions that happened when he has killed the perpretrator. Hiruzen explained that Minato was killed in pieces due to the explosions. He also explained that Minato and the perpretrator was the only two who was killed during battle, and all ANBU officer was relieved, yet, very dissapointed that they couldn't have saved Minato's life.

After the incident, the village held a ceremonial mourn as a form of gratitude of how Minato bravely fought them. The body, or what's left of him, was several pieces of his clothing and his tissues that was splattered during the explosion was buried at the shinobi graveyard.

As Hiruzen summoned all the ANBU's officer, he began to speak. "Are you aware of why did I summoned all of you here?"

silence..

"Very well then, I assume you haven't aware." Hiruzen stated.

"I'm summoning you all here in a matter of Minato's newborn baby, Uzumaki Naruto. As for this day forward, I need you to kept everybody secret of who's Naruto biological parents are." He stated, before was being interrupted by Kakashi.

"But, why is that Sandaime?" Kakashi asked rather disappointed.

"This is as his request. If anyone to find out that he was Minato's son. He would be targeted and you will know what would happen next." Sandaime stated, leaving Kakashi into a disappointed face.

"Hai.. Sandaime-sama." He nodded.

"I want you all to explain this situation to whoever aware of Naruto as their son, this is for the best of this village."

All of the ANBU officer nodded before soon leave the building.

"Kakashi, meet me at the rooftop." Sandaime exclaimed.

Kakashi was confused about this sudden call from Hiruzen as he made his way to the rooftop. Properly with his ANBU attire and his bow to the Sandaime.

"Do you wish to summon me here, Sandaime-sama?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know what truly happen to Minato. So I want to kept this a secret between only the two of us, Kakashi." Sandaime explained. "He wished for Naruto's safety. And he put a lot of trust in his newborn baby. So I have a request for you, if you are willing, Kakashi." He added.

"What is it, Sandaime?" Kakashi asked.

"You will leave ANBU starting from this day, and you will be the head of Jonin to silently watch Naruto's improvement. Do you agree?" He answered.

Moment of several seconds silence delay the conversation of them both, as Kakashi was unsure about how to treated a child with care. Moreover, is his former sensei son.

"I know what you would've answer Kakashi. So I will-" Hiruzen soon was interrupted by Kakashi as Kakashi answered. "I accept, Sandaime-sama." Sandaime wasn't expecting this answer. He knew that Kakashi would've thought he declined it. Apparently he accepted it.

"Okay then, as from this day, you will no longer be Hatake Kakashi, the captain of Ro team of ANBU. You will be Hatake Kakashi, the leaf jounin that will watch over the genin students."

Kakashi nodded at the order. He knew that he has no clue of what would be awaiting him ahead. Soon, he thought to himself, ' _Minato-sensei, what is your purpose right now?'_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura and her Curiosity

**Chapter 2 : Sakura and her curiosity.**

 _Present Time._

Birds are chirping around happily, the leaf couldn't get any greener than it should be. This day couldn't be more better for the Konohagakure Village and the civilians as well. The people couldn't get even happier than what they felt right now.

Sakura awaken from her bedroom, still on her sleeping pajamas. As usual, this pink-haired girl always find a time to get earlier than she usually plan on doing. This was her last year on the academy and one more year of being a true Genin Shinobi. She rose up from her bed to tidied it up and immediately went for bath. Once she finished, she packed up the breakfast that her mom cooked and kissed them both before leaving to the Academy.

On her way, she find her besties ran towards her and greeted. "Hey Forehead! Ready for another year?" Ino said with huge smile on her face.

"Of course, this is the last time we will become an academy students, so I couldn't wait to be Genin and do some missions." Sakura squealed.

"Speaking of Academy, did you notice that there was a transferred students on our Academy?" Ino asked, Sakura didn't know that school had accepted a transfer students on this village. After all, this village is rather quite strict when it comes to rules and others.

"Heeh.. I suppose I didn't noticed it." Sakura exclaimed.

"I HOPE HE'S HANDSOME! So you and I could share the most handsome guy on the school together!" Ino shouted, making people rather confused and focusing at her before Sakura shush her up. Besides the possibility that this transferred student could be handsome, the only handsome and competent student on their Academy worth their chasing was this kid named Uchiha Sasuke. They had been chasing him for as long as the academy goes and his silent and 'coolish' like attitude is what makes them go crazy on him. Even though he didn't exactly care about the crazy fan of him.

"You're embarrasing us.." Sakura whispered to her ear.

"As if you don't like handsome guys anyway…" Ino answered with dreamy eyes. Sakura knows that Ino had that Sasuke mind kind of thing when she had that dreamy eyes.

"You know that he hasn't paying even slight attention to us, right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh he will, Sakura. He will.." Ino exclaimed.

They finally made it to the Academy where they've missed. Being on a month of holiday makes them missed this Academy even more. All those times that was spent on helping her parents and training some jutsus finally come to this last year of the Academy.

Before she walked to her classroom, she noticed that there was this young boy with blonde hair swinging around the cradle with a sorrow face. 'Hmm.. I don't think I see that kid around before' she thought herself before being pulled by Ino and walked in to the class.

As usual, they would sit the back of where Sasuke would sit, and noticed him as long as the academy class goes. They were quite sure that they are around 30 minutes early from the class, just to take a look at this Uchiha's boy they always talked. Of course they had to whisper just so Sasuke wouldn't glared at them. But he eventually knew since the girl behind her always admire him the same way for the last 2 years in this School.

The bell soon rang and they all entered the class respectively. Moments then, Iruka Sensei walked in with a children besides him. After the bow to Iruka Sensei, they finally began to sit and whispered each other about this new student.

"Oi, you know who that kid, Shino?" Kiba asked his seat partner, while his seat partner only answered with a simple No followed by scientific answers of it.

"Sheesh, I only asked if you know it. Not to described all your opinion to me." Kiba said to him.

On the other side of the table, Sakura was quite sure this kid was the kid that was swinging on the cradle with sorrow faces.

"Hey Ino, I think I saw him on the cradle before we enter the class. He must be the transfer students you're talking about." Sakura explained.

"Hmm.. I think you're right." Ino said with a rather sad faces.

"Ino, why do you look so sad?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's not as handsome as Sasuke." She whispered, although it was loud enough so it could be heard by him. He simply put this smug faces and Ino would even fall for it.

"Okay class, before we begin our first lesson of this year, I would like you all to Introduced him as your friend." Iruka explained, "Go on, Naruto."

Naruto was quite a calm person. Sakura could tell that this boy is a very introvert, although his appearance does differently. She began to wonder where this transferred student came from.

"Uhh… My name is, Uzumaki Naruto. I was transferred from outside this village." Was all he said and he remain shut before Iruka speak. " Okay I guess that's all the Introduction that we need, and if you don't mind Naruto, you could freely chose your seat."

Sakura was so confused of how a kid like him could be shy-ish. She had thought that this kid is more like Lee instead of another Sasuke. But he's different. Sasuke is more to a smuggish smart guy, meanwhile she just know that this kid does the otherwise. She was about to offer him a seat next to her before Lee shouts and offer him a seat next to him. He smiled politely before sitting down and Iruka continued the lesson.

"More a bit downfall, don't you think?" Ino whispered to her. Sakura kept that curiosity behind before continuing the lesson.

The class finally over. For a new day of this year, they couldn't get more homework than they usually were. Ino sighed and complained to her about how this year couldn't get any much worse than the last one. But Sakura was always been the one with the motivation to cheer her up. They soon went to Ino's house before waving her goodbye and went home.

"Oh my, I forgot to bought the groceries my mom told me to." Sakura thought to herself before she walks a different direction with her home.

On her way, she noticed a very peaceful and beautiful small river flowing in harmony. She felt blissed living in this village for all that she remembered. The wind that breezes through her skin, the evening sun glowing her face, the bird singing in sync to each other. She always love the moment that her mother told her to bought some groceries that she listed with.

After bought the groceries, she goes back to the same route she went to the groceries. Before spotting a certain someone worth her seeing. There, lies this mysterious kid who was looking at the shadow of himself on the river. He was alone…

'Shouldn't he be going home now? This is way too late for a kid our ages to be around.' She thought to herself. But he's not indicating any move of going home in some time. He just sitting there on the small bridge, looking like he was like getting scolded or something.

Naruto sat there, not knowing what to do or where to go since this river is the only place suitable for his current mood. He was about to get his laid-back moment before a pink-haired girl seems to stand behind him. With a harsh groan, he turn back.

"What do you doing here?" Ask Naruto rather shyly than being arrogant. He knew that arrogance was not really his thing. So even though he wants to look like it, he just couldn't do it.

"I saw you here sitting alone, so I thought I come by and say hello." Sakura answered.

"Owh.." that's all he has to say to her.

Not wanting to be rejected just like that smart-ass kid in front of her seat. She asked again.

"You said that you were transferred somewhere outside the village."

"that's none of your business." He said.

She was about to raise her temper, before she decided that it was useless to talk to this kid. All she wants from him was a simple hello and a proper 'get-to-know' moment. But he refuses her and with that, she left him.

She then heard him saying. "Sorry."

That one word, just stopped her from walking away, thinking that Naruto could actually be the second Sasuke. Sakura wasn't actually in crazy with that kid, because she just wanted to get this besties moment with Ino, and she knew that the only way to do that was to follow up with her conversation. But as soon as he said those word, she began to relieve that he was nothing like him.

"You should be.." She said flatly.

"I just…. there isn't really…" he stuttered.

"Really what?" Sakura asked.

"Really a place for me to have some friends here." He answered.

She never expected this reaction comes from a new student. Usually, a new student would like to get know his friend a lot more, or to blend in with whatever group he met the first time and decided if he /she fits into that group. But this young boy did the opposite.

"What do you mean by that?" She then asked rather curiously.

"I…I had this feeling that people gonna hate me.." He answered, "That… people gonna see me with those glaring eyes and cursed thoughts. I don't want to see that again." He added

Sakura was shocked at how a newcomer could felt this way. This village is probably has the nicest people around.

"Is that what's in your mind all the time?" She asked, before he nodded.

"You know that this village held a very special place in my heart. You know why?" She asked.

Naruto just watched her as she was about to explain what she had ask.

"The reason, is because this village is very beautiful. It also has the nicest people I've ever known in my life. Not to mention that it also produce a very very fine Shinobi of all time." She finished her answer. And to see his awestruck eye, enough to make her believe that he was happy to hear her answers.

"But what if, I don't fit in here?" He said with his head bowed down.

"Sure you will, you just started your first day here and you have my attention as your friend."

Her answer was enough to make him dumbfounded..

"me... your… friend?" Naruto stuttered again.

That stutter made her laugh gently. "Sure you are, as long as you're not being the jerk you showed me earlier."

their conversations last for minutes before she realized that she had 30 minutes late from going back home.

"I guess, I should be leaving now." Said Sakura.

"Oh.. yes.. sure.." He said. And so she left, but not before he walked to her.

"Sakura.." He said

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for making me feel better." He stated.

Sakura smiled gently, "sure thing, there's nothing more happier than making your friend happy too."

With that, Sakura leave him and he could see her walking to the blues. All those conversation realizes him one thing. _He likes it._ And that feeling just bloomed as he finally put a huge smile in his face, before leaving back home to his residence.

Sakura got back home a bit late than her usual lateness. Suddenly, she felt someone walking towards her and it was her mother. " what took you so long?" Her mother asked.

"Ooh it's nothing mom, I just happen to find someone needs help, so I helped him." Sakura explained to her mom.

The dinner was served and they ate as a happy family. She then got back to her bed, deciding that it's time to call it a night. Then she thought about his word. Something felt odd.

N _aruto, what do you mean by 'again'?_

She wandered through her head before she realize that the best way to know was to ask her directly.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Beginning

**AN : So I would like to thanks to Novrier who gave me a nice review for me to think back about my prologue, I'm sorry if I just a newbie of making a story. But I tried my best, so hope you guys like it. :)**

Chapter 3 : The beginning.

Naruto kept thinking back about the event that happened yesterday. There he was, talking to a girl who he doesn't even knew well, and the same goes to her. But somehow, she was willing to make a conversation to her despite what people saw from him. What the older generation thought of him and what the academy students has being told not to go anywhere near him. Naruto honestly have no idea why every people he met hated him. But that one girl, she was kind. She was not like the others, ' _or maybe she wasn't being told by the older people yet.'_ Thought Naruto sadly.

It's the second day of the Academy and he realized that this day, the Academy will held a sparring lesson. To see which are competent enough to graduate from the Academy. Naruto, surely wasn't gonna let himself be underestimated by other. At the same thought, he might wanted to slightly impressed that pink-haired girl. ' _Maybe she would talk to me again if I win the battle in this lesson.'_ Naruto thought again.

He described her as a regular girl who he accidentally met on the edge of the river. A 5ft pink-head slightly childish girl who really loves this village, probably more than herself. One meet, that's all it takes for Naruto to described how she looks like, how her intelligence are, how she interacted with her friend. Her body and fluent language speaks it all. She was an ideal girl that he constantly thought about, even if it was just a first time meet.

He soon noticed it was about seven sharp and that the class would be started within another hour. Without hesitation, he rushed out of his bed and ran towards the bathroom. ' _hmm.. I hope I could talk to her again.'_ Thought Naruto. He finished his bath and put on his usual attire, white shirt with a spiral logo on the middle, and a signature long-orange trousers with his orange jacket.

He wasn't anywhere near late and yet, he was running towards the school with full speed. He was halfway towards the school before he noticed a group of three villagers starting to chant his name, "Is that the kid they all talking about?" Whispered a villager, "Huush.. don't talk about him here, Sandaime will be pissed." Whispered another villager, "Anyway, let's just go inside, shall we." The villager nodded before entering the Dango store inside.

What they didn't know, was that Naruto overheard them from the beginning. _'Why would everybody talking something bad to me?'_ Thought Naruto quite sadly. He realized, that he could just left them behind and ran towards the school. But those bad talk about him always made him wonder if he ever do anything bad to this village. This kind of thing, corrupted his happy thought of going to school, as he walk towards it instead of running, with a sad looking face.

Sakura was known as the most diligent female student on her class, yet, on her Academy generation. Her diligence and her passion for this village was so big, that the teacher kept giving her a nice compliment for her hard work on her class. She could potentially be a fine kunoichi on the future.

As sakura went to Ino house to pick her up, she noticed that Ino couldn't be able to go to the Academy, due to her sudden fever that attacked her. So eventually, she had to walk all the way alone.

She then meet Sasuke, who seemingly to look away from her just as she wanted to say hai, or hello. She was actually get used to this kind of attention that Sasuke gave to others. _'At least he is diligent and good-looking'_ thought Sakura.

At some times, she would be the first person arrived to the class, before Sasuke and Ino behind her. But now, she was shocked to see the new transferred student has being here first. She honestly didn't know what to talk to him because of his lonely attitude and lack of self-confidence. She was about to approach him when she noticed the school bell rings. She took to her place. And soon, Iruka-sensei approached the class. They all bowed him before they all took the seat.

"Good morning, class!" Exclaimed Iruka-sensei quite happily.

"Good morning Iruka-Sensei." Shouted all the students.

"As you all know, this day, we will held an individual battle lesson. This lesson was applied to the curriculum in order to see the potential strength and placement that you're all gonna take when you become a genin. You might be mastering Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or even Genjutsu. One thing I know for sure, is that no matter if you're losing or winning, it doesn't affect the judgement. it only effect to the possible ideal team that you're gonna get when you become a future Genin." Iruka finished his explaining.

Soon, a kid with an eyeglass raised his hand, "Iruka-sensei, how about the matchup? If someone who masters Ninjutsu would fight someone who masters Taijutsu, then the fight would be unideal for the match." He asked.

"Good questions, Shino." Iruka exclaimed. "As you can see, this class is very variant. Some own possessions of a great Ninjutsu technique, while other just using his capability on Taijutsu. In order to make the battle an even match, then I will decide which one against which one. That way, it would be fair. Since I knew almost all of you." Iruka answered, the word 'almost' rang on Naruto's head, since he was the only person who didn't explain to him about his skills.

"Naruto, why don't you tell us what's your specialty?" Iruka asked Naruto. Soon, the whole class began to look at the bottom left corner of the class. Watching Naruto so closely as he was so intimidated by the looks.

"I…I… may.. be Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu, sensei." Naruto answered.

All of the students look at him in awe, mastering Ninjutsu and Taijutsu was hard enough for an academy students, since they both are very different in chakra-using. Taijutsu relies on physical strength, meanwhile Ninjutsu relies on chakra and mental strength. All students look at him and eager to wait his battle, all but one.

Sasuke knew since the last year, he was always being the winner of every battle held by the Academy. His talented skills and wonderful chakra control are a result of his hard training and not to mention, his passion to ninja. So he was not very interested on seeing him battle, as he knew that Naruto was going to lose. ' _That kid probably gonna lose like all my opponents did'_ thought Sasuke with his usual smug face.

"Okay then kid, so let's go to the yard." Iruka said before all of them nodded and following his instruction.

The class made it to the yard. And they soon began to build a huge circle as the line of the battle.

"Okay, the first one to battle, is Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka spoke. Sasuke then rise up and greeted everybody with his smug face. Not surprisingly, with all the cheering that came from the girls. "He will be facing Ryu Orizuki." Iruka finished.

"Heh, this kid doesn't stand a chance against that smug-face." Said Shikamaru.

"You probably right, Shikamaru. But at least we learn something from this battle." Choji said before he opened another bag of chips to ate.

"Huh, what a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

The battle wasn't last that long. It only took several seconds, less than one minute, for Sasuke to beat his opponent. Ryu's average Taijutsu wasn't good enough for Sasuke's wonderful Taijutsu. He didn't even bother to use his Katon jutsu. "You're not good enough, Ryu. You better train more." Sasuke explained to Ryu before he gave his hand to him and he accepted it as a symbol of shinobi fight ritual.

Basically, this battle is a fair battle, where Ninjutsu opponent fight against Ninjutsu opponent. And Taijutsu opponent fight against Taijutsu opponent. There's also several person who could use Genjutsu, but Genjutsu was forbidden on the Academy due to it's effect to the Academy student. People like Sasuke, even Tenten with her Genjutsu tools. Since Genjutsu was restricted, the Academy fight would only use Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

The battle was to find the strongest of them all. The strongest would be fair enough to be tested earlier for a genin phases. But, the last two years, Neji and Sasuke couldn't quite worthy enough to be a genin. So they had to finish all the academy years before becoming a genin.

"Next up, there will be Rock Le-" Iruka wasn't finish his talking and Lee was already standing up, making his way to the ring. His usual fiery attitude was somehow disturbing and funny to watch.

"He would be facing, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka finished. Naruto rose and faced his opponent, "I'm gonna beat you, newbie. With my fiery passion!" Shouted Lee.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes sensei." Answered Naruto.

Seeing Naruto fought would be new to the Academy student, as he was the only student who wasn't showing his capability.

"Okaay… Go!" Said Iruka.

Lee began to make his consecutive blow to Naruto. However, Naruto dodged it all. Seeing this fight just make the whole student bursted in awe. Never before someone were so skilled that dodged every single fast blow that Lee provided.

"Isn't he gonna attack?" Said Choji as he was eating faster. Apparently his eating and Lee's blow was at the same speed.

"That guy.." Said Shikamaru, even the genius one was impressed by his reflexes.

It took Lee around hundreds of blow to be missed. Being pissed, Lee showed off his deadly Ninjutsu. "Ninpou : Konoha Senpouu!" He shouted. However, even the mighty Ninjutsu that Lee owned was being dodged.

"Okay, it's my turn." Said Naruto.

Naruto began to fight Lee with the same speed that he uses when he punched Naruto. Unfortunately, Lee was struck by his right foot kick. Causing him to flew out of the human battle ring.

Lee lost not only due to being outside of the ring, but also he was too weak to even standup.

"Due to a kno-" Iruka was about to tell the winner when Naruto went to Lee and helped him.

"Lee, are you okay?" Asked Naruto. Lee was shocked of how Naruto could imitated the similar Taijutsu even with the same speed. "I'm fine. But, how do you do that?" Asked Lee.

"Do what?" Asked Naruto back to him.

"The Taijutsu, of course. Besides Sasuke and Neji, I never seen someone so good in Taijutsu before."

"I learned it from a book Iruka-sensei gave me." Naruto explained.

Lee was about to asked when his classmates began to cheer him up. All was awe by his extraordinary skills. His reflexes and his copycat jutsu, was above for even a chunnin level.

Seeing this battle interested Sasuke. He was quite sure that besides him, only Lee and Neji would be fitting enough to be called Taijutsu master on this Academy. But Naruto, has proven it's worth to the class.

The battle was ended and will be continued tomorrow to decided which person would be fitting enough to take the genin-acceleration program. Eight Academy students finished it well, those are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Shino.

"Allright, congratulations to all eight of you. Tomorrow, we would decided who would be the best Academy students to held the genin-acceleration program. Are you ready?" Stated Iruka.

"Yes sensei!" They all answered.

Their day finally ended, as all of them made their way back home. Sakura, though, was keen to find Naruto and to asked him about the earlier conversation that they've had yesterday.

But realizing that Naruto wasn't anywhere near the school, nor with some group of friends. She then remembered a place where Naruto once spotted before she ran towards that place, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura." Sasuke greeted, still with that regular smug face looks.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She asked, rather annoyed with his disturbance of finding Naruto fast.

"You noticed that dobe's fight? He copied every single blow that Lee had." Sasuke asked.

"Two years of our friendship, and this is the first thing you asked me to?" Sakura insinuated him, for being such an arrogant kid.

"He caught my attention. I don't want him to get that program just to be a year ahead of me." Sasuke stated.

Hearing his reasoning, only made her angry. But she was trying to be composed not to get personal with this new transfer guy people was talking about, "Well, if you don't want him to win, then beat him. Simple, right?" Sakura spoke before she ran passed him and went to one place she knew he would be at, The river.

Usually, she would played around with her besties, or with her girl friend that asked her to play. But since her besties wasn't there due to her illness, and she found that playing with another friend beside her besties would be a little boring, she decided to pay 'him' a visit. The mysterious man who suddenly have everybody's eyes looking at.

At first, Sakura thought that his sudden fame would made him be more social to others, but as soon as she knew that he wasn't there, she was quite certain that he was on the small bridge of that river. Running and panting around, she wanted to talk to him since he was the only person she didn't knew well.

As soon as she made it there, she was quite disappointed to know that he wasn't there. ' _I thought he would be here'_ thought Sakura. She then decided to go back home since there was nothing else to do if her besties was not around.

Just when she was about to head back, she was shocked to know that Naruto was behind her.

"Wooww!" She shouted and her shock led her to falling to the ground, and hit it hard. Sakura groaned as she felt pain on her bum.

"Forgive me for shocking you." He apologized.

Naruto gave his hand as she took his and began to rose up.

"naah, it's not your fault. I was just shocked, that's all." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see." Naruto stated, "But may I ask what you're doing here? This is still afternoon and it's quite hot, you know!" He asked.

His question astonished her, as she was trying to came up with good lie to build, "I.. was actually.. just.. buying groceries for my parents." She lied. Naruto was about to questioned her again, but decided not to.

"Okay then, have a good day." Said Naruto.

Sakura was unsure about that answer, ' _he must've known I was lying, but why he didn't ask me anything else."_ Only to be interrupted by Naruto's demand, "would you, accompany me today?" Asked Naruto.

' _At least he took the bait'_ thought Sakura, who was then interrupted again by Naruto, "Sakura..?" Asked Naruto.

"Huh.. owh, yeah, Sure!" Sakura stated happily.

Yesterday, they only took thirty minutes of talking to made themselves interested in one another. Now, they had more than 2 hours to get rid of their curiosity.

They honestly don't know where to start, as both of them being awkward, struggling to create their first conversation. While Sakura was unsure of where to start it, Naruto was unsure of how to start it.

"Soo…" said both of them in unison. They soon began to look away, realized that they just being very awkward with the situation they were now.

"You go first." Said Sakura.

"No, I suppose it would be fair if woman goes first." Stated Naruto.

Hearing his statement only made her blushed, but not wanted to be seen, as she began to ask her first question. "Ne, Naruto, when you spoke to me yesterday, you said that you were hating the people's bad look towards you 'again', what do you mean by that?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto smile began to fade away as he answered. "You know that I was transferred from outside this village, right?" He stated, and Sakura nodded, "I was a kid who lived somewhere outside this village on an orphanage. When they took me, I had no idea what would happen then. They took me to somewhere on an Hidden Cloud village to provided me with education, but I refused to be their puppet, so they transferred me somewhere else. I was transferred in so many different places until this was the last. At first, I thought this village was similar to the other villages that I've met. But to saw Iruka-Sensei and all of you guys, it made me felt happier than before." He spoke

"But I sense this feeling that I'm not being fully welcomed by the people here. Even though the Hokage who was requested my transfer to Konoha village. I was always cast out on every single places that I've transferred to. So yeah, that's what I meant." He finally finished.

Sakura was shocked at how painful his life would be. Comparing to her annoying life, her pain was nothing compared to his. ' _No wonder why he would be this calm. He must've been very stressed out.'_ Sakura thought.

"That's all of me, so what about you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked back, not really understand what the questions Naruto had asked.

"What about your life here?" He simply asked.

 _'_ _I asked him a very personal questions and he only ask how is my life here. I suppose I could trust him.'_ She thought before she said, "It's greater every single day. I was sad that Ino was absent today, since she was my besties. But it's okay, she would be healthy tomorrow anyway." She answered.

"Hey, you know what? Let's go for a walk. To see some place here that you haven't know yet, since you were a newcomer." She requested.

Naruto was unsure about this, he knew he could trust her, but would she be fine if there was someone mocking at her too?

"hmm.. I think I'll pass, I like this river." Said Naruto.

"Owh come on, there's other place better than the river too." She exclaimed.

Naruto had no choices but to accepted her request, he sighed, "Okay then, I'll go."

"Great then, come on!" Sakura pulled his arm as they made their way towards the village center.

Two hours was spent for them walking around the village, tasting food that he never tasted before, trying new things he never did before. And even he did all that with someone he trusted. Sparks began to flare as his mind race through lots of thoughts. One thing for sure, he started to develop a great friendship towards her.

Time finally called them as Sakura was about to go home, "hmm, it's late. I better go now." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah, me too."

"Naruto.."

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto.

"Thank you."

With that, they gone parted ways and returned back to their home. A huge smile was shown by both of them as they were very happy about one each other. He felt more relieved than ever just to know that he had a friend to count on, regardless of what people thought of him.

 _On a distant, far enough so both of them can't see, a group of two man with black hood was spying them. More exactly to Naruto._

 _"_ _So, this is the kid people have been talking too." Said man number 1_

 _"_ _Yeah, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. The Son of the greatest Shinobi on the previous generations, Minato Namikaze. When should we tell him?" Asked the man number 2_

 _"_ _Not yet, when the time comes, he will listen. And when he does, we will make sure no one's there to help him." Stated the man number 1._

 _Both of them then left._

 ** _AN : anyway, please remember to review. Because I'm still a rookie on this and I need people's opinion about my writing and anything else. Thanks._**


End file.
